I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You Sooner
by SingStar234
Summary: After a battle with the dragon hunters Hiccup is left in serious condition. While sitting with him Astrid begins to tell him what she had always want to tell him. But scared that he will never hear her tell him. TWO-SHOT
1. I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You Sooner

It was the worst battle you could come across, that took place on Dragon's Edge. The riders were attacked by the dragon hunters, them hoping to destroy the dragon riders once a for all. Berk had arrived in time for the battle, with the 'A' team fighting from the air, half of Berk fighting from sea and then Stoick, Gobber and the other half fight on ground head to head.

Each of the dragon riders were split up around the island, trying to help in any way they could. Ruffnut and Tuffnut blew the boats up. Snotlout scared of hunters making it to shore. Fishlegs destroyed net traps that would try and take down the dragon riders. Astrid fought head on while Stormfly covered her. And Hiccup went after Viggo and the Dragon Eye.

The battle soon became bloody. Men were down, good or bad, people retreated, mainly the bad, but wounds were made. It seemed like Berk weren't going to win. Astrid tried to bring down as many men as she could but it soon was nearly impossible. Stormfly got hit with an Dragon Root arrow. With her down Astrid had to try and fight twice as many as she was before. What she didn't see was Ryker making her way over to her. Hiccup, who is now also on the ground with Toothless, saw the Dragon Hunter making his way over to her. He screamed her name but she could not hear him. Rykers axe raised above his head. As Astrid turned around, she saw the axe coming down toward her. With no time to react she stood paralysed.

The axe suddenly stopped, and so did Ryker. He coughed suddenly. Blood was brought up. As he collapsed, Astrid watched his body fall to the ground. There was a dagger in his back. As Astrid looked up she saw a person she had not seen in months. It was Heather.

"Element of surprise, right?" Heather said with a smile on her face. Astrid let out a breath and threw her arms round her long lost friend. The moment was suddenly stopped by a battle cry coming towards them. The looked behind Astrid to see a Dragon Hunter running over to them with their sword raised high. Suddenly the were knocked out of the way by Windshear.

Hiccup watched the moment from a distance, forgetting about the battle. He looked to his left to see more soldiers were joining the battle. Not just any soldiers. It was the Berserkers. Hiccup saw Dagur run over to him. Hiccup raised his sword ready to battle Dagur but stopped when Dagur raised his hands. Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"This is the only time, brother." Dagur yelled as he knocked out a Dragon Hunter that was running over to them. Hiccup let out a breath of relief and continued to fight in the battle. That was the last time Astrid saw Hiccup, until now.

The battle was bloody, but it soon came down to a win. A win of the Berkains and Berserkers. Everyone was now getting their wounds mended by healers, all except Astrid and the gang. They all stood and sat nervously as they waited for Gothi to examine Hiccup. They don't know what had happened to him, all they know is that there was blood. A lot of blood.

Astrid was the first to find him, lying on the ground with a red pool underneath him. Her screams could be heard from a mile away. She did her best to stop the bleeding until help arrived. Astrid started screaming orders at the twins to find Stoick and Gothi. For once Ruffnut and Tuffnut did as they were told with on question. Fishlegs ran of to get water. Snotlout ran off to get materials to help with the bleeding. Astrid just sat with Hiccup, waiting for him to respond to her, or to open his eyes. He never did.

Viggo was no where in sight. Nobody had seen him. Nobody knows it he is even alive. Heather stayed with Astrid, while she sat with Hiccup. Dagur walked off and started shouting commands to the Berserkers. When Heather did turn to her brother she did see him look at Hiccup with a slight look of concern.

The creaking of a door was heard, and the riders snapped out of their thoughts. Gothi walked out of the door, along with Gobber and Stoick. They did not look positive.

"Stoick?" Astrid said. He sighed.

"He's lost a lot of blood." He told her. "And he head wound was serious. We don't know if he will wake up."

That was all a week ago. Now Astrid was sitting by Hiccup's side, along with Toothless who had his head lying at the end of the bed. He hasn't made any signs of waking up the past week. She held his hand softly in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the time you fought the Red Death." She told him. "You was lying just like this, only this time you haven't lost a limb." She said with a little laugh. She remembers how not long after he woke up he still had a little bit of trouble walking, and how she and the other riders would help. Or at least she and Fishlegs would try and help. Snotlout and the Twins found it funny how he kept of making tweaks when he walked.

"I always felt so guilty after that. How we all used to treat you. We were always so mean to you, and I was afraid that I would never get a chance to apologise to you for that. I mean, you never did anything to us and we would always just make you feel more bad about yourself. Im just glad that you decided to wake up so I could apologise to you, so we all could. Only this time, I don't know if you are going to. Your wounds have been serious. You lot so much blood. When I saw the amount of blood coming out of you, I wasn't sure if I would have been able to stop the bleeding. I saw scared. Not sure if you have ever heard me say that actually.

"Hiccup, you woke up from that battle, so now I need you to wake up from this one. We need you Hiccup. Stoick needs you. You his son and he needs you in his life. Gobber needs you, I mean we can't have someone like Snotlout helping to make all the weapons. Fishlegs needs you. Who is he going to share his dragon knowledge with? Before we know it he's going to be talking to himself. The twins also need you. You're the only one who can reason with them so they stop arguing. And setting their hut on fire. And Snotlout need you. I mean, who's going to stop him from doing something stupid? I sure can't because he will just end up flirting with me.

"But Hiccup, they all need you for their own reasons. And I need you for mine. I need you to help me when taking a night routine over the island. I can't have the twins with me, or Snotlout. And I need you there to calm me down when I have my anger taking over me because of something silly. And I need you there when-" Astrid stop. These where just excuses. She knew why she needed him and it's about time she told him.

"Hiccup, I need you because I need you here. Alive. With me. For so long I have felt these feelings for you, but I could never tell you because I was scared on how you would react. I was scared that if I let these feeling get to me then you would end up like this, because of me. I know that this wasn't my fault but I can't help but feel like I'm responsible. And I don't want that happen Hiccup. I don't want you to end up like this because of me. But if I keep on not facing the truth then I'm going to regret it if I don't tell you soon." Astrid said with a shaky breath and tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Hiccup. I have always loved you. Everyone always knew that I had some sort of feeling towards you, but I always kept on denying it. And I wish I didn't. I want to be with you Hiccup. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I can't stand thinking that one day I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be here. And it kills me. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you, and they did. And because of them, you might never know how I feel about you. And I'm sorry. I sorry I didn't tell you sooner." And with that Astrid broke down in tears. She had finally told him, but he may never of heard her. She may never know if he ever felt the same way about her. She may never of know if he had ever felt like that towards her as well. And she may never of sees his hand twitch for the first time in a week.

"Better late than never."


	2. Better Late Than Never

**I've had many people message me and review this story asking for another chapter. Finally giving up I have decided to do another chapter for everyone. I honestly did not expect this story to get as many followers or favourites than it got, which made me really happy. And the fact you all wanted me made me feel even happier. I am very happy that you all have to to like this story. So I will stop talking and let you all enjoy the story.**

Astrid snapped her head up just to check to see if she was dreaming or just simply hearing things in her head. But she wasn't. There were his beautiful green forest eyes which she never thought she would see again. His voice, which was dry and croaky, but was still there talking to her. His soft warm hands, which now began to run down her cheek. Her eye's filled with more tears, but for a different reason. Not from regret and sadness, but with relief and happiness.

"Hiccup!" She yelled slightly but faded at the end as she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms round him the best she could. She cried softly in his neck. Hiccup groaned slightly in pain, but he didn't care. Hiccup hushed her and ran his hands through her hair.

"Shh, its okay. Its okay." He whispered to her. She wanted to scream at him tell him that it wasn't okay, and that he nearly died. But she chose not to and to have this moment with him before she left to get Stoick and Toothless. Oh Thor, Stoick and Toothless. She quickly pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I should get Gothi, Stoick and Toothless." She said as she went to stand up, but she felt a grip on her hand. She looked down and saw that he was holding her hand in his with a tight grip. She looked at him and saw that he was shaking his head slowly.

"No, not yet." He said with a dry weak voice. Astrid knelt back down on the floor and took his hands into hers."I just want to have a moment with you." Hiccup told her.

"Okay." Astrid told him. He then began to cough slightly. "You thirsty?" Hiccup nodded weakly. Astrid stood up and walked over to a table across the room and filled a cup with water. She quickly made her way back over to him and knelt back down next to him. She placed her hand under his head and helped him drink the water, which he gladly took. Once the cup was empty she placed the cup back on the side and set his head back down.

"How long have I been out?" Hiccup asked. Astrid bit her lip, nervous about his reaction to her answer.

"A week." She answered. Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"A week? Are you serious?" Hiccup said as he began to sit up but quickly regretted it as he began to feel more pain than before spread through his body. Astrid placed her hand on his shoulders and slowly pushed him back down.

"Easy, easy." She repeated to him. "You damaged your rib and punctured a lung. It's going to be a while before you can sit up." Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked in concern. Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Some were severely wounded but they will make it." Astrid told him. "You were the worst though out of everyone."

"I always am." Hiccup said with a little laugh trying to lighten the mood, but Astrid didn't smile.

"That's not funny, Hiccup." Astrid say in a low voice.

"Sorry." Hiccup told her. Astrid wasn't even looking at him, just staring down on the ground floor. "Astrid." She didn't looked at him. "Astrid." He said a bit louder this time. "Look at me."

When she turned to him he could see her eyes clearing. Tears were forming in them again. She let out a shaky breath. "I thought," she began to say but was afraid of saying them. "I thought," she repeated but this time the tears began to fall down hard.

"Come here." Hiccup said holding his left arm out. Astrid didn't say anything and fell into his arms sobbing. Hiccup placed his arm over her once again letting her cry on his shoulder.

After about 5 minutes of crying Astrid soon calmed down. She pulled away from Hiccup and looked down wiping her eyes.

"Its wasn't your fault." Hiccup told her. Astrid looked up with confusion. "I know you feel responsible, but you need to know that this wasn't your fault, Astrid." Astrid sighed.

"You heard that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Astrid then realised what else she had said to him and her eyes widened. "Hiccup, what I said-"

"I know, Astrid. I know." Hiccup told her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled.

"It's like I said. Better late then never." Hiccup reassured her. Astrid couldn't hold it back and leaned in a placed her lips onto his. He began to kiss her back as she placed her hand on the side of his face. They carried the kiss for a minute before they pulled away for a breath of air.

"Besides, like you said, who's going to stop the twins from setting their hut on fire?" Hiccup said. Astrid laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you." Astrid told him as she pulled away. A smile spread across Hiccup's face.

"I love you, too." Astrid laughed before placing her lips back onto his. This was her happiness. Her home, and she wasn't about to let anyone else take it from her.


End file.
